


Fangs

by Prince_Bitch



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Bitch/pseuds/Prince_Bitch
Summary: Everyone knows that the creatures of the night aren't real, right? Although, Cartman might be able to tell you otherwise...Short fic, might add more later.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Fangs

“Kyle!”

Kyle turns around at the sound of his name, smiling apon seeing his best friend walking up to him with a football jersey on. “Stan! Hey dude,” he gives him a quick side hug before pulling back, “looking forward to your exam today?”

Stan groans and rolls his eyes, “No, the class would be more fun if I didn't have to do all the exams and tests.” 

Kyle shrugs, turning back to his locker and pulling the books he needs for the day, “They let you know how well you're doing at it, though.” 

“It still sucks,” a sigh leaves the ravens lips, “but only you would find the benefit to something awful like exams.”

The redhead chooses not to reply and slings his bag onto his shoulder before closing his locker. The two bump into Kenny while walking to their classes, the three of them soon chatting about their usual conversation topics. Kenny and Kyle share their first period together, so eventually they split up with Stan and go to class.

Kyle eyes the Hippogriff as they sit down.

Kenny finds him starring, “What, have I got something on me?” He looks down at his orange parka and jeans to find nothing amiss.

“No, you’ve just,” he points in Kenny’s general direction before lowering his voice, “I’m pretty sure you had your tail phasing in and showing before.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s been happening a lot recently, for some reason,” Kenny replies back quietly. 

“Really? And you didn’t think to, I don’t know, figure out why?” Kyle says with wide eyes.

“It hasn’t been a problem yet, so I’m sure I’ll be fine. It'll fix itself,”

“Your wings might end up showing, then you’ll be in trouble,” he says, facing forward as the teacher walks in and effectively cutting their conversation off.

At lunch, the trio are joined by Cartman, who's too busy complaining about something one of his teachers said to actually notice that Kyle doesn’t care nor is he listening. Instead, the redhead is maintaining a quiet glaring contest with Craig, one of the vampires in South Park's original Coven, from across the lunchroom.

The two of them are on fragile terms, trying to be neutral towards each other in and out of school. Though, it couldn’t be helped when one or the other over-stood a boundary. Recently, Craig had ‘accidentally’ gone and killed one of the local goats on the small territory Kyle owned. This had obviously led to a scuffle between the two that left Kyle still on edge with the tall vampire. He lifts his lips up a little to show his fangs off, trying to appear threatening with drawing attention to himself. Kyle remembers that he needs to have another blood pack tonight or he'll start getting unwell again. 

Craig gives Kyle one last look for turning away back to his friends. 

“Kyle,” he feels someone nudge him in the side.

“Huh?” the redhead faces Stan. “Yeah, what’s up?” 

“You staring over at Craig, that’s what’s up,” his friend states, leaning in for a moment as he spoke.

“Well,” Kyle can feel the embarrassment flush through him, he crosses his arms on the table and leans forward in a defensive pose, “he was trying to cause shit with me again on the weekend.”

Stan knew about the rift between Kyle and Craig, but not the whole vampire aspect of it, as no one really did know about the handful of not-so-human creatures living among them. It was best to be kept a secret to who happened to be a little more supernatural than the rest of them. The Broflovski family had moved here after they got attacked by a rogue grand vampire in New Jersey, the asshole had ended up turning baby Kyle before he'd gotten killed by some angry and vengeful vampires.

“Maybe you two should stop being assholes and make up,” Cartman interjects, trying to go for a gay joke.

“Maybe you should mind your own fucking business, fatass,” Kyle snaps, still agitated by Craig.

“Alright, no need to get more sand in your vagina,” he shrugs and eats some more cheesy poofs from his lunch.

Kyle glares at him too and can feel his vampire instincts trying to push through, his jaw aching as his canines try to grow out. His tongue runs across the front of his teeth and Kyle can feel the sharp points of his fangs already. He sighs, not rising to the bait.

“No smart response, eh?”

“Shut up, Cartman, I don’t have time for your childish behaviour right now,” Kyle practically growls out, before putting his face in his hands with a groan.

“You sure you’re okay?” Stan asks, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I think I might of ate something off with breakfast this morning,” Kyle lies.

“Hope it doesn't get worse, then,” he takes his hand back after giving Kyle a comforting pat.

“Mmm,” Kyle hums in acknowledgement, leaning onto the table.

Later that day, Kyle senses him approaching before he even has to say anything. “What?” He turns around to see Craig a couple feet from him, leaning on David’s locker and fiddling with a cigarette. Classes had ended already, and Kyle had just been putting his books away before he was about to go to the bus stop. No one is around them, which makes Kyle suspicious of the other.

“Thought you’d appreciate the news,”

Kyle gives him a look, squinting his eyes for a moment, before slowly asking “News of what?”

Craig stands off the locker. “We’ve been catching scents of another vamp fucking around here, and it doesn’t smell like you or someone from my coven or a state local.”

He’d wondered what those gross scents he’d been smelling around lately were. “So… I’m sure they’ll move on,” Kyle says, returning back to his locker.

Craig raises his eyebrows, “I just wanted to let you know so you don’t get pissy at us later ‘ _for going on your territory_ ’ even though we haven’t.”

“Alright, thanks, I guess,” he begrudgingly says, knowing that trying to pick a fight with Craig right now probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

The taller of the two nods his head once and walks off. 

Kyle stands there for a moment, rifling through his locker. He packs his homework in his back and unnecessarily slams his locker shut, walking to the bus stop with a slight stomp in his steps. 

A few days later on Thursday, the day had gone along quietly without anything to note up until lunch. It’s only then when Kyle realises something. 

“Does anyone know where Cartman is?” he asks his two friends, a bad feeling settling over his shoulders.

“No, why?” Stan answers.

“I dunno, something doesn’t seem right,” Kyle states.

“Oh, like a sixth sense?” Kenny jokes, bringing up something he'd said in the past. “The Cartman sense.”

Kyle rolls his eyes at the blond while trying to unsuccessfully hid a small smile.

“Though, I think he mentioned being sick when he texted me yesterday morning,” Kenny admits. “He hasn’t said anything since then so I’m assuming he’s still sick.”

“Or maybe he’s up to something?” Kyle wonders out loud.

“He hasn’t done much since seventh grade, so what could it be?” Stan asks.

“We should go to his place and check him on,” the redhead decides.

Kenny put a few soggy canteen fries in his mouth, “Ever thought he’s probably just sick?”

“Seeing if he’s alright won’t harm anyone,”

“Gaaaay,” Kenny hollers.

“You’re gay,” Kyle mutters.

The three do eventually make their way to Cartman’s, albeit a bit late in the afternoon, to find all the lights off. After ringing the doorbell and knocking, they find the backdoor unlocked and venture into the quiet house. Inside, nothing appears to be out of the ordinary, furniture is where it should be, a few letters are on the kitchen counter.

It’s tranquil...

Uncomfortably so.

The three walk further into the house, looking around and inspecting. “Cartman?” Kenny calls out. “Dude, you home?”

No response.

“Maybe he and Liane have gone out for this afternoon?” Stan suggests. "To get medication or go to a diner."

“Unlikely, I’m pretty sure Cartman would have bragged to us about going out for something.” Kenny states. “Let’s split up, I’ll search this level while Stan can search upstairs and you can search downstairs in the basement,” Kenny decides.

“What?!”

“Sweet,” Stan leaves the two and heads for the stairs.

“Why do I have to go to the basement?” Kyle complains.

“Because it was your idea to come here and break into the Cartman residence when I could instead be playing the play station at Stan’s,” Kenny says. 

“Fine." Kyle grumbles something to himself before unlocking the basement door and slowly walking down the stairs. The only light source filtering through is from behind the doorway, which isn’t much to even let his night vision work, leaving the room to be in near complete darkness. Kyle finds himself rubbing his hand on the wall trying to find where the light switch is as he makes his way further down into the room.

“Cartman, you in here?”

No response, again.

Kyle fights to urge to roll his eyes and finally finds what feels light the light switch. Just as he’s about to turn it on, he hears a growling resonate from somewhere in the room, a box falls down near him. Kyle srops his actions and moves his ear towards the sound, his senses sharpening as his ears become more vampiric.

“Cartman?” 

Something jumps at him and the smells of Cartman and blood hit his nose, along with being unexpectantly tackled and the smells, Kyle and the figure fall to the ground. A snarl leaves Kyles throat as his vampire quirks kick in, struggling under the weight of the person above him. In the struggle, a claw nicks his cheek, which angers Kyle. 

He makes a loud guttural growl before shoving harshly, causing the person to fall back off him while Kyle jumps to his feet. The other make contact with a pile of boxes and then hisses, also getting up. Kyle gives them a warning growl, flexing his claws and baring his teeth. With the shitting darkness and his eyes still adjusting, the redhead struggles to see his opponent properly, only being able to make out the rough build. Large and definitely capable of hurting Kyle a bit.

The two go at each other again and lock in a fighting stance, gripping and clawing at the other with angry growls and grunts. Soon, they end up on the floor again and start rolling around like snakes. 

Kyle aims at any weak spot he can grab at, the smell of blood feeding his feral instincts. His opponent grabs both of his arms and pins them above him.

“Kyle?” Kenny asks, running down the stairs to see what the racket is.

The lights flick on, washing the two fighting in the dull electric light. The two stop in surprise, glaring at each other. Kyle is pinned under Cartman, both of his wrists being held above him and getting pushed into the basement floor. The two still continue to make eye contact with glares and a few more growly sounds. Kyle now notices how Cartman’s scent has changed and smells a lot more like a vampire, unlike the weird human one he’d had before, as well as his eyes having a red tinge to them. He opens his mouth slightly and breathes in deep, relishing the taste Cartman’s new scent, swipping his tongue over his lips.

They maintain eye contact, inspecting one another, sizing each other up. He takes note that Cartman’s heterochromia eyes are dilated, making the red outline around his pupil more prominent up close. Kyle makes a quiet sound in the back of his mouth not unlike a cat before following the instinctual need to pull his chin up to the side and expose his neck. 

“Really, you two?” Kenny says, before sighing.

Kyle rears his head, bouncing back from the daze the two had been in. He huffs, suddenly annoyed at being pinned on the ground in front of Kenny by _Cartman_ , of all people. “Are you fucking kidding me, Cartman?” Kyle says, angrily, letting himself look upwards towards the stairs before sighing in exasperation. “Of course out of all people, _you’d_ go and get bitten by some stray vampire.”

“What?” Cartman blinks, snapping out of the haze too and quickly noticing where he is and what’s happening. “Eww, why am I touching the Jew?” He sits back on his haunches and takes his hands off of Kyles wrists.

Kenny snorts, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. He seemingly had decided not to come closer than the base of the stairs.

Kyle stares up blankly, “Thanks.” Both he and Eric still have their vampiric features out when the trio in the basement hear Stan calling from upstairs. “Stan. Shit. Get off me, fatass,” Kyle starts whacking his hands on Cartman until he gets off properly. The redhead jumps to his feet and quickly tucks his fangs and claws away, dusting himself down from any dirt or floor fluff.

Cartman stays seated on the floor, he puts his arms in his lap lamely, “I don’t know how to hide these.” He tenses his hands and licks over his teeth.

“Guys?” Stan calls from the top of the stairs.

“Hey Stan, yeah, we found him down here,” Kenny calls back.

Kyle quielt says “Okay, just, don’t look at Stan directly so he can’t see your fangs,” before spotting Cartman’s beanie and throwing it over to him. “Cover your ears with this and keep your hands in your jumper pockets.”

Cartman puts on his beanie, struggling a little with his claws getting in the way.

“There, now try to act normal,” Kyle turns to face his best friend and speaks loudly. “I’m sick of his dumb bullshit.”

Stan stares at him a moment before glancing down at a scowling Cartman. “I see.”

“I’m going home now, you coming?” the redhead asks.

“Uh sure, man,”

Kyle heads back up the stairs, he can feel his skin prickling in suspense until he hears Stan walking after him, giving a few words in farewell to Kenny and Cartman. The two leave the house and start chatting.

“So… what was Cartman doing in the basement?” Stan asks slowly.

“Being sick, probably doing weird shit with his dolls,” Kyle answers, looking to the left at his friend, “you know the kind of stuff Cartman does.”

“I guess,”

He drops trying to nose his way into what Cartman was doing, as he doesn’t really care, and brings up the meetup the four of them are having next weekend.

His phone buzzes from its spot on the bed once before buzzing a few more times. Kyle sighs, putting his mechanical pencil down on his maths book, before sliding over on his office chair and checking his phone. 

Kenny:  
_kyyyle  
cartman wont leave me alone :(  
plz help_

Kyle:  
_How’s that my problem?_

Kenny:  
_he keeps asking bout u being a vamp  
can you tell him to leave me alone and explain vamp things to him  
i dont know much about you guys tbh _

Kyle:  
_It would have been nice if he hadn’t done whatever he'd done to cause him getting bitten._

Kenny:  
_too late 4 that now  
help meeee_

Kyle:  
_Fine, I’ll text him._

Kenny:  
_thxs_

Kyle had planned on doing that already; it wasn’t like he was going to let the world deal with newly changed, vampire Cartman. No one wants that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos always appreciated ♡ let me know if you want more!


End file.
